


first day of the rest of our lives

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Canon, RA prompts, Take Charge Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: “I see something in your eyes, Mr. Brewer-Rose. What are you thinking?” David asked, suspiciously.“Just how lucky I am to be your husband,” Patrick replied, with a devious glint in his eyes.“No... I mean, yes, that’s true, but you have that look like you do when you’re up to something!”“I’m not doing anything,” he said, leaning up to kiss David’s cheek.Patrick wasdefinitelyup to something.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anniversary





	first day of the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> I had a different way this was going to go, but I am glad that [Streetlamp_sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_sunset) supported this idea I went with.  
> [Blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose) Thank you for beta reading.

Patrick knew that for most couples, anniversary gifts were given once a year, maybe twice during the first year of marriage. But this was no ordinary relationship, and Patrick wasn't the typical partner.

All the while they’d been together, Patrick made sure to celebrate each month of their relationship. No matter what else might be going on in their lives, he wanted to show David just how much he was loved. 

During their vows, Patrick had declared he would climb a thousand mountains for David and to make right on that promise, he planned over half of his first anniversary gifts to his husband before they’d finished their reception. 

“I see something in your eyes, Mr. Brewer-Rose. What are you thinking?” David asked, suspiciously.

“Just how lucky I am to be your husband,” Patrick replied, with a devious glint in his eyes. 

“No... I mean, yes, that’s true, but you have that look like you do when you’re up to something!”

“I’m not doing anything,” he said, leaning up to kiss David’s cheek.

David gasped. “Starting our marriage with a lie! I am appalled, Patrick!” 

Patrick grinned a little wider, shrugged his shoulders, and whirled David around the dance floor, helping David to forget what they were talking about. 

* * *

When room service arrived at their suite the next morning, Patrick opened the door in his lush white robe and soft slippers. When they left, he turned around with a tray that was holding a vase of red roses, their pre-ordered omelettes and pancakes, and a box of white chocolate and dark chocolate covered strawberries. Inside the ornate container was an envelope that read, “Happy One Day Anniversary, Baby!” in Patrick’s handwriting.

David gasped at his husband’s sneaky motives as he opened the box. “ _Patrick_ , you...you...”

Chuckling fondly, knowing David was simultaneously pleased and displeased, Patrick took the opportunity to snap a photo of him holding the box, wearing a matching white robe and a sleep mask on his head that Stevie had given him saying, “Fuck Off, I’m on My Honeymoon” in block letters. He looked undeniably adorable and unmistakably happy, despite his protests.

“Jesus, Patrick,” David snapped at him, without any bite to it. “You’re not actually planning on giving me a gift everyday that we’re married, are you?”

“I don’t know, David. Guess you’ll just wait and see.”

“Uhm, no, we aren’t going to _wait and see_. I’m- well— I mean, you can’t….“

“Use your words, David.” Patrick teased.

The glare David shot back at him rivaled the one from his birthday when Patrick asked, “how old are we?”

“Patrick. Honey. You can’t give me a gift everyday. For one, I don’t know how you could pull that off and for another reason... you know I don’t have that many gifts waiting for you.”

“Ah, but you do have _some_ gifts planned?” Patrick asked, taunting David a little.

“Well, I married the most thoughtful man I’ve ever met, so of course I’m going to have some things I’m trying to plan.” He paused. “You know what? I’m not going to let you spoil this for me. I’m going to eat this lovely meal and then those chocolate covered strawberries from Glacier’s, which, I know you went out of your way to make sure was hand delivered this morning.” He rolled just eyes at Patrick nodding his head with that cheeky grin of his. “Also... _’Baby’_? Since when are we doing ‘Baby’?”

“Since yesterday during the vows. You remember when I sang Mariah Carey, _baby_?”

David groaned. “Oh my god, you’re going to troll me with my favorite diva now?!”

“No, David, not just now,” he replied, between kisses all over David’s face. “For the rest of your life.” He punctuated every word with a kiss.

David groaned again. “I should have known.” 

“Yes, you should have. Now get going on that omelette, David, you’re going to need your strength for our next honeymoon activity.” He shimmied his shoulders at David, copying one of his husband’s favorite moves. 

David swiped through the whipped topping on his pancakes with his index finger and smeared it across Patrick’s nose. 

Patrick gasped in mock anger and brought himself close to David’s face, rubbing the offending whipped cream from his nose to David’s cheek. 

“No! No no no! You don’t play fair!” David squealed.

“But David, all is fair in love and war,” he joked, pushing David into the pillowy mattress, kissing and sucking the cream off of David’s skin. 

They lay there, kissing slowly and deeply for a few moments, Patrick holding David’s wrists on the bed, before getting back to their breakfasts.

David generously shared one pancake with his husband, before Patrick reached out to grab one of the strawberries from the open box. Without even thinking, David leaned over and bit Patrick’s wrist. 

“Ouch!”

“Yeah, that’ll teach you to try to steal the gifts my thoughtful husband bought me.”

“I need to hear you say ‘anniversary gift’, David.”

“Nope. Not gonna happen! This isn't an anniversary gift, Patrick! It’s been a day!”

Patrick smirked, having gotten just what he wanted. “Mmhm, Happy first day anniversary of the rest of our lives, David.”

“Hmmph,” David pouted. “I’m not agreeing to this. I’ll have no part in this.”

“Oh, so I can have the strawberries back then?”

David swatted his hand. “Absolutely not!”

Patrick leaned back, conceding to David’s words. He sat fascinated watching David eat each strawberry with care and precision. He knew that few things meant more to David than to satisfy his appetite - for food and _other things_ \- in creative ways. 

Seeing David light up just from this first day, Patrick couldn’t wait for all of the different gifts he was going to give David over the next weeks and months. All the moments like this they would share while they were married on anniversaries and average days.

Patrick had big plans and he knew David, even if he wanted to pretend otherwise, would love it all.

**Author's Note:**

> 1000 words only goes so far so I was able to get as far as the first day. I have other ideas for the first week, month, months....but anyway. Hope you liked it!  
> Patrick, I believe, would troll his husband with anniversary gifts immediately after the wedding because the monthiversary gifts were such a big hit.


End file.
